Love Helpers
by baekagain
Summary: Baekhyun tidak seharusnya menjalani liburan musim panas dengan hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Dan di tengah pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol... ia mendapat pencerahan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" "Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku menghamilimu." ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/ChenMin/SuLay/KrisTao YAOI! Fluff! Prolog!
1. Prolog

**Love Helpers**

 **Proudly presents by baekagain**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin, KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay**

 **Rate: T+ (ada bahasa nyerempet dikit2 XD)**

 **Disclaimer: Story** **and the character** **is mine. ^^v**

 **No bash, no rude words, no plagiat, no republish, no no no!**

 **Feel free to leave a comment ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menopang kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di meja sambil meniup-niup poninya bosan. Di meja lantai bawah, terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik meminum es jeruknya sibuk membolak-balik buku yang ada di hadapannya sambil menulis disana sesekali.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar diantara mereka berdua selama dua jam ini. Hanya terdengar suara khas serangga musim panas dan sesekali suara peraduan goresan pensil dengan buku yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan dan merengut sebal. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"ARGHHH!" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dari duduknya mendengar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring.

"Baek, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Setidaknya sampai tugas terakhir liburan musim panasku selesai." protes Chanyeol yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun karena ia kembali mengoceh sebal.

"Tahu begini aku ikut _eomma_ ke Bucheon saja! Percuma saja aku disini tapi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan Chanyeol tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunda mengerjakan tugasnya demi meladeni Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjaga rumahmu dengan alasan supaya tidak terjadi perampokan atau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya, Baek?" sahut Chanyeol santai sambil meminum es jeruknya, "Lalu, sekarang kenapa kau protes?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau tahu itu hanya alasan, Yeol. Kukira setidaknya _eomma_ akan memberiku beberapa lembar uang," ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berucap dramatis, "tetapi aku tidak menyangka _eomma_ akan setega itu. _Eomma_! Anakmu yang tampan ini butuh uang!" Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan dramatis ala Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Dan harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku sehingga kau tidak sendirian selama liburan ini!" lanjut Baekhyun lagi setelah kembali duduk kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh, "Bukan salahku kan kalau Yura _noona_ pergi liburan disaat _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah merencanakan liburan jauh-jauh hari ke Jejudo?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya ya, tapi itu salahmu jika kita terjebak berdua di kamar ini dan tidak melakukan apapun."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya lalu tersenyum menggoda, "Memangnya kau ingin kita melakukan apa di kamar ini?"

"Singkirkan otak mesummu itu, Park!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Kupikir aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang berbau mesum."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol. Pertengkaran mereka tidak akan berujung jika menyangkut hal-hal tidak penting semacam itu.

"Oke, jadi begini, setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab akan semua hal yang telah terjadi saat ini!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku menghamilimu."

"Chanyeol, aku serius!" teriak Baekhyun sambil cemberut. Chanyeol menghela napas dan menegakkan dudukannya, "Oke, lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikirnya, "Hmm... Coba kulihat..." ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang, "Kupikir mentraktirku makan di restoran Italia bukan hal yang buruk. Atau setidaknya kau bisa mentraktirku di _café_ tempat Taehyung bekerja. Ah! Aku punya ide yang lebih baik! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _game center_ seharian?!" Baekhyun telihat menggebu-gebu saat mengatakan ide-idenya.

"Kau tahu kalau uang yang diberikan orang tuaku tidak akan cukup untuk berfoya-foya, Baek." respon Chanyeol kalem.

Baekhyun cemberut dan akhirnya menyerah. Menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin bekerja _part-time_ disaat cuaca sedang panas-panasnya begini! Menjadi pelayan _café_ atau penjaga kasir adalah pilihan terakhir hidupku!"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Apakah tidak ada alternatif lain untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang lebih mudah dan pantas?" tanyanya meminta saran.

Yang dilirik hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela napas mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk diam. Menurutnya percuma saja meminta saran kepada Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar.

Chanyeol mengaduk-ngaduk gelas es jeruknya yang sekarang hanya menyisakan bongkahan es batu yang sudah mulai mencair. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang, "Aku jadi menyesal karena sudah membantu percintaan Yura _noona_ dengan suaminya." ujarnya pelan namun masih tetap terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir jug─ sebentar. Kau─ apa?" Baekhyun yang menyahut tiba-tiba memutuskan ucapannya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, "Ha?"

"Coba ulangi yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Ha?"

"Aish, yang sebelumnya Yeol."

"... Aku menyesal karena sudah membantu percintaan-"

"Kau membantu mereka agar bisa bersama begitu maksudmu?" potong Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia beringsut untuk duduk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Eung... ya...?" jawab Chanyeol ragu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun karena demi Tuhan! Wajah Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya!

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan mengatupkan tangan mereka di depan dada. Ia menatap Chanyeol berbinar, "Jadi, maksudmu kau bisa membantu masalah percintaan orang?"

Chanyeol makin gugup dan berusaha menatap ke arah lain. Apapun! Selain wajah Baekhyun untuk saat ini! "Mu... mungkin...?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Menepuk bahu Chanyeol sedikit keras sehingga membuatnya sedikit mengaduh, "Bagus, Park! Aku tau kau memang bisa diandalkan!"

Chanyeol melongo karena pujian tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi Baekhyun sudah beranjak berdiri untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas kasur dan mulai sibuk mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Baek?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya dan tetap sibuk mengetik di ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Sekarang tidak mengetik lagi namun ia terlihat sedang meneliti sesuatu terlihat dari matanya yang memicing dan berkomat-kamit pelan.

"Cha~ selesai!" Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah memencet tombol _Enter_ di ponselnya.

"Baek, jawab aku. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Oh, ini. Kita akan bekerja, Yeol!" jawabnya antusias sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Ha? Bekerja? Bukannya kau bilang tidak ingin menjadi pelayan?"

"Tidak tidak! Kita tidak akan menjadi pelayan!"

"Penjaga kasir?"

" _Big NO_!"

"Penjaga toko buku?"

"Aish, bukan itu juga."

Chanyeol mulai sebal karena tebakannya salah terus, "Lalu?"

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas kemudian menghadapkan layar ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kita akan bekerja _part-time_ sebagai... _LOVE HELPERS_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo para pemuda-pemudi yang sedang bergelora diluar sana. ^^9 Di tengah musim panas seperti ini hal yang paling diinginkan orang-orang adalah untuk berlibur dan bergandengan tangan bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintai. Tapi, apakah kalian sedang mengalami kesulitan atau mungkin cinta anda bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kalian sedang beruntung karena kami disini untuk membantu anda dalam menyelesaikan masalah percintaan yang tengah kalian alami ^^ Silakan hubungi 010-xxxx-xxxx dan kirim masalah kalian kepada kami. Kami yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal telah memakai jasa kami. ^^_

 _P.S. Harga sangat terjangkau!_

 _P.S S. Pasangan yang telah kami tangani sudah menikah sekarang dan tengah melakukan perjalanan bulan madu saat ini!_

 _P.S.S.S. Jika kami tidak berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahan percintaan anda, tidak perlu membayar!_

.

.

.

 **\- To Be Continue -**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Teaser Next Chapter**

.

.

 _"_ _Apa kalian bisa membantuku?"_

 _"_ _Ini terlihat tidak mudah."_

 _"_ _Kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti ide bodohmu ini..."_

.

.

 _"_ _Jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang terkadang agak bodoh."_

 _"_ _Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, idiot?!"_

 _"_ _... Kalian... pacaran...?"_

 _"_ _APA?! TIDAK!"_

.

.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyadarinya. Tapi, aku... menyukaimu."_

 _"_ _Bodoh."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hewo wassapp~~~~ new author here~ XD bagaimana menurut kalian ff pertama saya yang gaje ini? Apakah perlu dilanjutkan? Atau harus end sampai sini aja? T.T oh iya~ jadi ceritanya di ff ini si ChanBaek bakal membantu permasalahan cinta orang-orang gituhh~ tapi gak gratis haha (namanya juga butuh duit lol) oh iya ada yang bisa nebak siapa pemakai jasa pertama ChanBaek? ^^ kalau pengen tau lanjutannya silakan beri komentar di kotak review~ :3

.

.

.

 _ **Monday, 29 June 2015**_


	2. First Mission

**Love Helpers**

 **{ first mission }**

 **baekagain proudly presents**

 **Disclaimer : All the parts of the story is mine, but the characters aren't mine**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Other Pairing: Find it yourself**

 **No bash, no plagiat, no republish**

 **Please leave a review after read this story ^^**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sembari menatap garang ponselnya. Seakan-akan ingin menghancurkan ponselnya saat itu juga dengan tatapan matanya.

"Ponselmu lama-lama bisa rusak, Baek jika kau tatapi seperti itu terus. Tidak akan ada yang menghubungimu. Lupakan saja ide bodohmu itu."

Perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun mendelik ke arah pemilik suara dan berdecak kesal, "Diam kau, Park! Jangan menghina ide brilianku! Dan singkirkan kaki gajahmu dari atas kakiku, idiot!" setelahnya menendang kasar kaki Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya menindis kaki mungilnya.

Chanyeol mengerang sakit karena kakinya baru saja ditendang dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan oleh manusia pendek di sebelahnya, "Yak! Tidak usah ditendang juga, kan? Kau ini tidak ada feminim-feminimnya sama sekali!"

"Kau bilang apa barusan?!" kepala Baekhyun berdenyut keras mendengar kata 'feminim' yang secara tidak langsung menghinanya. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan meraih bantal sofa, memukulkannya dengan keras ke tubuh Chanyeol, "Kau mau mati?! Eoh?! Aku laki-laki tulen dan aku tidak punya buah dada, Park Idiot! Mati saja kau sana mati!" Chanyeol berteriak keras karena Baekhyun memukulinya dengan membabi buta dan sekarang mulai mendesakkan bantal sofa untuk menutupi wajahnya. Membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Leffaffskan aghhu, Baegg." erang Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha memberontak dari tekanan bantal Baekhyun. Walaupun badannya kecil, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah ketua ekskul hapkido saat mereka masih SMA. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ia pernah membuat salah satu temannya masuk rumah sakit hanya karena tidak sengaja menyikutnya terlalu keras.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Akan lebih baik jika kau mati ditanganku saat ini juga. Sehingga tidak akan ada penyesalanku di masa depan." ucap Baekhyun kejam dan makin menekan bantal itu. Chanyeol memberontak dan mulai menendang-nendang kaki Baekhyun. Mereka membuat keributan besar di dalam rumah. Bersyukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua disana.

Disaat Chanyeol sudah merasa ia berada diambang batas pernafasannya dan akan segera pingsan, ponsel Baekhyun berdering keras. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan mengurangi tenaganya dalam menyiksa Chanyeol. Mengetahui Baekhyun sudah lengah, Chanyeol tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menghindar. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berterimakasih dengan sangat pada benda mati yang berdering barusan.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan ada notifikasi 1 pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal disana. Ia memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol, "Sudah kubilang kan bahwa ideku brilian?" mengangkat dagunya sombong dan memencet tombol 'buka pesan'. Chanyeol hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Tapi, ia tetap menjulurkan kepalanya untuk ikut melihat isi pesan itu.

 _From : +8210277xxxxx_

 _Hey, adikku sayang! Ini nomor Baekboom hyung-mu yang baru~ Nah, ayo berpikir jernih sekarang. Apa iya dengan mencampur sendiri es batu, rasa lemon, dan gelembung bisa seenak dan se-nyegerin segelas Susu? Boleh aja dicoba... tapi nyatanya susah. Menurut kamu info ini gak penting? Nyatanya kamu jadi bacain tulisan ini selama lebih dari 20 detik. Dan sekarang kamu jadi haus dan pengen minum Susu. Susu, bisa langsung dari sumbernya! :) Intinya, jangan lupa save nomor baruku ya, Baek_

Inginnya Baekhyun membunuh _hyung_ -nya itu saat ini juga jika ia sedang berada disini sekarang.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa keras sedangkan Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding karena merasa telah dipermalukan oleh _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Ia harus ingat bahwa ia rela tidak makan siang di kantin dan lebih memilih membawa bekal saat awal musim semi demi membeli ponsel ini. Sabar, Byun Baekhyun. Kau harus sabar.

Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah memerah. Baekhyun mendelik kesal dan kembali memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa, "Berhenti tertawa! Berhenti tertawa sekarang juga atau aku akan melemparkanmu pada anjing herder peliharaan Bibi Kim! Berhenti tertawa kubilang!" Chanyeol masih tertawa keras dan tidak menunjukan rasa sakit sedikitpun karena Baekhyun yang memerah malu memukulnya dengan tidak bertenaga.

"Ide brilianmu kau bilang, Baek? Hahahahaha. Kupikir idemu benar-benar brilian sampai-sampai aku ingin minum soda sekarang." dan setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membuat wajah lelaki di sebelahnya semakin memerah dan merengut kesal. Baekhyun bersumpah akan membunuh manusia bermarga Park di depannya itu hari ini juga!

BIP! BIP!

Baekhyun yang sudah siap melaksanakan rencana pembunuhan terhadap Park Chanyeol terpaksa berhenti saat merasa ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membiarkan pemuda Park disampingnya tertawa sepuasnya. Ia bersumpah jika kali ini yang mengiriminya pesan adalah operator ia akan mengganti nomornya dan beralih ke _provider_ lain!

Ia memencet tombol 'buka pesan' dan sederet kalimat mulai muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _"_ _Selamat siang. Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku baru saja melihat iklanmu di situs xxx dan tertarik dengan jasamu. Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut?"_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar, "Yah! Yah! Park Chanyeol! Berhenti tertawa dan lihat ini!" ujarnya menepuk-nepuk keras paha Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya walaupun ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Karena kesal Chanyeol tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya ia pun akhirnya menendang pemuda itu sampai terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol mengerang keras sambil memegang kepalanya yang ia rasa benjol.

"Kau garang sekali, Baek. Kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana? Kalau aku lupa ingatan bagaimana? Kalau aku tiba-tiba jadi gila bagaimana? Kau ingin bertanggung jawab dan mengurusku yang sudah tidak normal sepanjang hidupmu? Kau mau me—mmph"

"Bisakah kau tidak melebih-lebihkan sesuatu dan membaca pesan ini segera, Park? Atau kau ingin ditendang lagi?" ancam Baekhyun dengan mata melototnya.

Melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang garang membuat Chanyeol menciut dan segera meraih ponsel digenggaman Baekhyun untuk membaca pesan yang dimaksud. Lebih baik menuruti daripada terancam mati.

Chanyeol mengernyit setelah membaca pesan dari ponsel Baekhyun, "Kau yakin orang ini benar-benar butuh bantuan akan masalah percintaan? Ketikan sms-nya seperti seorang paman-paman mesum yang akan menculik kita lalu ia akan meminta tebusan yang sangat besar kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_ , Baek. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar punya niat jahat begitu? Aku masih muda dan belum menikah. Bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Park. Kau cocok untuk menjadi penulis novel." potong Baekhyun dengan raut muka datar. "Sekarang lebih baik kau angkat pantatmu dari sini dan segera ganti pakaianmu."

"Tapi, Baek, aku serius."

Yang lebih pendek menghela nafas, "Aku akan mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu dan kau harus sudah siap setelah aku selesai."

Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengarahkan atensinya ke layar ponsel mengetik balasan kepada sang pengirim pesan tersebut untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang _detail_ pertemuan mereka dan menanyakan tentang info si pengirim pesan sekedar memastikan hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidak akan terjadi. Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada ponselnya dan pada saat ia akan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya, ia melupakan kaki Chanyeol yang sedang selonjoran menutupi jalannya.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, ia—

"Akh!"

—tersandung.

"Baekhyun, awas!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk terjatuh menghantam lantai keramik yang keras.

 _"_ _Oh, Tuhan, maafkan segala kesalahan Baekhyun selama ini. Aku berjanji akan mengakui bahwa diriku cantik jika dirimu menyelamatkanku, Tuhan."_

BRAK!

…

..

.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya erat. Tapi setelah 3 detik berlalu, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan. Malahan rasanya…

hangat.

…

..

.

Apa? Hangat?

Mencoba membuka mata dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah wajah Chanyeol yang meringis karena badan besarnya tertimpa badan Baekhyun. Kecil-kecil begitu Baekhyun punya banyak lemak, oke? – _"APA KAU BILANG?"_ uh, oke. Maaf, Baekhyun tentu saja ringan sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak dapat merasakan apapun berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang—kalian seharusnya tahu ini majas ironi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol berusaha meredakan sakit di kepalanya karena barusan bagian itu sedikit terhantam ujung meja. Dan setelah ia merasa sakitnya mulai mereda, ia buru-buru mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

Saat melihat ke depan, kedua matanya bersibobrok dengan kedua mata sipit yang indah. Lalu ia menyadari, wajahnya dan Baekhyun terlalu dekat.

Tidak ada pergerakan pun kata-kata keluar dari kedua insan tersebut selama 5 detik lamanya. Namun, di detik ke-6 Chanyeol menyadari rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun yang membuatnya terkekeh.

"Apa kau mulai terpesona dengan wajah tampanku, Baek?" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah (sok) kerennya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan malahan pikirannya mulai berkeliaran ria.

Wajah pemuda di depannya terlihat seperti pahatan di mata Baekhyun saat ini. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebalnya, rahang tegasnya, dan semua fitur yang ada di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini benar-benar terlihat…

tam— ugh.

Baekhyun tidak akan mengakuinya!

"Ber… berhenti berkata omong kosong dan cepatlah bersiap, idiot!" setelah sebelumnya menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranjak dengan cepat berlari menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol meringis karena kembali mendapat penyiksaan fisik dari Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar penyiksaan dalam rumah tang— maksudnya pertemanan. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar menjadi idiot setelah terhantup meja lalu dipukul Baekhyun?

Mengabaikan pikiran bodohnya, akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu keluar rumah untuk mengganti baju di rumahnya sendiri yang berada tepat di seberang rumah Baekhyun.

Ia lebih baik menuruti Baekhyun daripada mendapatkan siksaan fisik lainnya, oke?

.

.

.

"Dia bilang dia memakai seragam sekolah SOPA dan menunggu kita di meja no. 12 di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan tadi."

Membuat yang lebih tinggi menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Baekhyun, "Apa kau bilang? Seragam sekolah? Jadi maksudmu yang meminta bantuan kita adalah seorang bocah? Bagaimana kalau ia hanya bermain-main, Baek?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting ada uang ada jasa. Ia sudah membayar biaya awal yang cukup besar ke rekeningku, kau tahu? Kita tidak akan benar-benar rugi jika ia kabur dan tidak membayar sisanya."

"Tapi, Baek—"

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak usah khawatir." potong Baekhyun yang kelewat cuek.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Baekhyun mendorong pintu masuk kafe diikuti Chanyeol yang memasang wajah pasrah di belakangnya.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kafe dan memicingkan matanya pada tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bisa melihat nomor mejanya karena matanya minus.

Ada seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat disana dengan jas almameter kuning mencoloknya—yang diketahui sebagai jas almameter khas SOPA dengan _style_ rambut _curtain hair_ -nya. Meski ragu, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda itu.

Dan setelah sudah semakin mendekat, ia dapat melihat papan kecil bertuliskan angka '12' di atas meja pemuda itu. Melihat penampilan pemuda itu… membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berpikir… apakah pemuda ini ditolak cintanya karena penampilan ehm kolotnya itu?

Baekhyun menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan yang kemudian membuatnya menoleh dan menatap bingung. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Permisi… ehm… apakah kau… Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit bercerita, Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Jadi… apakah kalian bisa membantuku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Uh, ini terlihat tidak mudah." jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

Membuat pemuda yang mendengarnya menunduk sedih, "Jadi kalian tidak bisa membantuku?"

Melihat wajah kecewa Sehun lantas membuat Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja kami akan membantumu dengan segala cara yang kami bisa. Iya, kan Chanyeol?"

..

.

Hening.

Karena merasa tidak kunjung ditanggapi, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Dan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang masih menatapi Sehun dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas dengan pandangan menilai.

Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol yang membuatnya mengaduh. Memasang wajah kesal dan berbisik dengan penuh ancaman di telinga besarnya, "Jaga tatapanmu itu. Sopan sedikit dengan pelanggan pertama kita."

Membuat yang diancam hanya berdecih menanggapi perkataan itu dan meminum es jeruknya. Baekhyun yang diabaikan Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Sehun.

"Tenang saja, Sehun. Kami akan membantumu." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap, "Benarkah? Lalu… bagaimana cara kalian bisa membantuku?"

"Uh… itu…" suara Baekhyun meragu dan ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol berharap pria itu dapat memberinya bantuan. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol yang masih dengan khidmat meminum es jeruknya seraya memandang pemandangan luar dari kaca tembus pandang yang mengelilingi area kafe. Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arahnya. _Pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan._

Mencoba memutar otak berusaha memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak cemerlang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan melihat seperti apa orang yang kau sukai?! Semacam survei cepat. Hehe."

"Ah, iya benar juga. Kurasa aku tahu dimana ia sekarang. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi untuk melihatnya."

Sehun mengemasi barangnya dan berdiri. Baekhyun yang akan beranjak mengikuti Sehun terhenti karena Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya. Mencubit keras pinggangnya (yang tentu saja kembali membuat Chanyeol kesakitan) dan memelototkan mata, "Kita kesini untuk bekerja dan bukan untuk bersantai, idiot. Cepat berdiri!" dan setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun melenggang pergi mengikuti Sehun yang sudah menunggu di pintu keluar kafe _._

"Kenapa aku memutuskan mengikuti ide bodohnya ini…" keluh Chanyeol yang mengerang sakit setelahnya karena cubitan keras di pinggangnya oleh Baekhyun rasanya sakit bukan main.

.

.

.

Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kini sedang berada di balik semak-semak di halaman Universitas Yonsei. Beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja lewat menatap mereka aneh namun mereka tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka dalam artian Baekhyun dan Sehun. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak termasuk karena dibanding mengintip lewat bagian atas semak-semak seperti maling, ia lebih memilih berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun dan mengawasi situasi dari celah semak-semak yang berada di bawah—atau mungkin tidak melihat ia memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun yang sedikit merasa aneh karena mereka sekarang berada di universitas pun akhirnya mencoba bertanya pada Sehun.

"Memangnya dia ada disini saat semua mahasiswa yang kuliah sedang meliburkan diri?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Bekhyun namun matanya tetap tidak beralih dari depan, "Ya, karena dia harus menyelesaikan skripsinya bulan ini. Maka dari itu dia masih ke kampus."

Dan Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O' dan kembali menatap ke arah depan. Namun setelahnya, ia menyadari sesuatu dan dengan cepat melotot ke arah Sehun, "Maksudmu… ia berada di semester akhir?"

"Ya." jawab Sehun santai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"KAU BERBEDA 4 TAHUN DARINYA? AKU KIRA— mmph."

Itu Chanyeol jika kau bertanya siapa yang membekap mulut Baekhyun, "Kau berisik. Aku tidak ingin semakin ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang."

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah seenaknya tiduran dipangkuannya, seenaknya pula menutup mulutnya. Jadi, Baekhyun kira membalaskan dendamnya sedikit tidak apa-apa. Ia menaikkan kaki kanannya yang ditiduri Chanyeol hingga kepala pemuda itu terjatuh dari sana dan wajahnya tenggelam di semak-semak.

"YA! BAEK!"

Setelah merasa pembalasan dendamnya berhasil, ia kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Sehun dan tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menggerutu kesakitan dibawah sana namun walaupun sudah disakiti, ia tetap kembali menaruh kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau terlibat semacam cinta dengan kakak senior di sekolahmu. Jadi aku pikir selisih umur kalian hanya 1-2 tahun."

Mendengar cerita karangan asal yang dibuat Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak. Luhan _hyung_ mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari China. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu di perpustakaan kota. Ia tersenyum ke arahku seperti anak kecil saat aku membantunya mengambil buku dari rak atas." ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku suka senyumnya yang seperti itu, tawa lepasnya saat mendengar candaan anehku, dan sentuhannya di kulitku saat menggenggam tanganku. Dari situ aku menyadari, bahwa aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya."

Baekhyun yang melihat pancaran ketulusan dari kedua mata Sehun pun ikut tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

Sehun yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu merona malu. Namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Di mata Baekhyun, Sehun terlihat manis saat ini. Jadi ia pikir, pasti Sehun berada di pihak bawah.

Lalu ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, Sehun yang sebelumnya masih tersenyum malu tiba-tiba saja merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar saat pandangannya terarah ke depan. Baekhyun mengangkat alis bingung karena perubahan raut wajahnya, "Ada ap—"

"Itu dia."

Ia menoleh dan memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat orang yang dimaksud Sehun. Ada dua orang disana. Satu yang Baekhyun perkirakan memiliki tinggi sekitar 190cm dan pria disebelahnya yang berwajah cantik. Mereka berdua sedang tertawa berdua entah sedang membicarakan apa, "Yang namanya Luhan yang tinggi itu?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Bukan. Luhan _hyung_ yang berada di sebelahnya."

Oh, jadi Sehun pihak atas rupanya. Ternyata yang ia pihak bawahi sangat cantik—pada awalnya Baekhyun mengira Luhan adalah orang yang tak kalah _nerd_ dari Sehun. Tidak mungkin kan jika pria yang Sehun sebut 'Luhan' ini merupakan pihak atas jika wajahnya secantik itu?

"Lalu siapa yang ada disebelahnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi penasaran.

Tatapan Sehun berubah sendu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Itu Kris, dia mahasiswa pertukaran dari Kanada dan selalu menempel pada Luhan _hyung_ sejak 3 bulan yang lalu." Baekhyun yang ikut merasakan kesedihan Sehun pun menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kau sudah bertanya siapa Kris bagi Luhan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap nanar ke arah Kris yang sekarang sedang merangkul Luhan dan menggelitiki perutnya sampai membuat pemuda itu tertawa kencang. Luhan terlihat cocok dan bahagia bersama Kris. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ia bilang Kris hanya temannya dan Luhan _hyung_ bilang mereka tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan semacam sepasang kekasih seperti itu. Namun setiap aku melihat mereka berdua bersama…" Sehun kembali melirik ke arah mereka. Kini Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kris dan balas menggelitiki pemuda jangkung itu. Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Aku selalu merasa Luhan _hyung_ berbohong padaku."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun ikut merasa sedih. Ia menangkup kedua tangan Sehun berusaha memberi semangat, "Kalau memang ia bilang seperti itu padamu, itu berarti kau masih punya kesempatan! Tidak peduli dengan hubungan apa yang sedang dijalani mereka berdua sekarang, kau harus tetap semangat dan tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Karena aku akan membantumu!" ucapnya bersemangat sambil menatap kedua mata Sehun.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat berapi-api sekarang. Membuatnya sedikit banyak ikut mendapatkan energi positif darinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia masih belum mempunyai rencana apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Karena Baekhyun itu penganut YOLO, jadi ia terbiasa melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Baekhyun merutuki panutannya itu karena sungguh tidak membantu dalam situasi sekarang ini. Ia melirik Sehun yang sedang menatapnya berharap mendapat jawaban. Dan saat ia melihat Sehun, bola lampu terang muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Ah! Kita mulai dari merubah penampilanmu!" kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak.

Ia menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun dan kini beralih menatap penampilan dirinya sendiri. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang harus ia rubah?

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Percayakan saja padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu dengan senyuman yang tak kian pudar dari wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu _excited_ sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai misi pertama kita!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat sambil berdiri. Membuat Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun berposisi seperti _superman_ yang sedang terbang. Yang mana membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

"AW! BAEK!" — dan melupakan Chanyeol yang sedetik lalu masih berbaring dan nyaris tertidur nyaman di paha Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sekarang berada di depan gedung bertuliskan ' _Kim's Salon_ '. Mereka berada disana sesuai dengan arahan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengikutinya saja.

Yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga mengernyit melihat banyaknya warna pink di dalam bangunan tersebut dari kaca transparan yang mengelilinginya, "Baek, kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Ya. Aku yakin ini tempatnya. Tempatnya memang terlihat seperti salon perempuan. Tapi, salon ini untuk semua kalangan, kok." jawab Baekhyun santai.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak yakin sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap bingung mereka berdua, "Kau yakin seyakin-yakinnya?"

Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, "Oke. Salon ini memang kebanyakan dikunjungi oleh perempuan. Tapi, bukan berarti salon ini khusus untuk perempuan. Ada juga kok pelanggan laki-laki yang rutin pergi kesini."

"Siapa?"

"Aku." jawab Baekhyun dengan bangga.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan berpikir bagaimana bisa tadi pagi dirinya menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah 'laki-laki tulen' sementara ia sering pergi ke tempat yang uh lebih sering dikunjungi oleh perempuan ini? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti arah jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Ia begitu bipolar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita masuk saja."

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan membuat beberapa pegawai disana menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa pelanggan yang baru datang. Satu yang berambut _blonde_ menyapa pelanggan yang baru datang itu dengan riang.

"Hey, Byun! Kau ingin potong rambut lagi bulan ini? Dan… oh… siapa dua pria tampan di belakangmu itu?"

"Hey, Taeyeon _noona_ ~ Ah, yang paling tinggi ini Chanyeol, pria menyebalkan yang sering kuceritakan padamu." Chanyeol men- _death glare_ Baekhyun karena sudah membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya di depan orang lain dan Baekhyun hanya melengos mengabaikannya, "Dan ini Sehun. Dia…"

Oh, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang bahwa Sehun pelanggannya? Nanti Taeyeon pasti menanyakan secara rinci apa yang dimaksud 'pelanggan' oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"temanku." dan akhirnya dia memilih kata itu daripada ditanyai macam-macam. Sehun yang mengerti keadaan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Taeyeon.

"Oh, benarkah? Wah, kenapa kau baru membawa mereka berdua kesini? Salonku pasti akan laku jika mereka sering-sering datang kesini." ujar Taeyeon sambil melirik genit ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Taeyeon bingung sedangkan Chanyeol mengernyit mulai menyadari beberapa pegawai salon yang tidak sengaja ia lihat mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke arahnya seperti orang kelilipan. Itu membuat Chanyeol merinding dan memilih berdiri mencari perlindungan di belakang Baekhyun.

"Hehe. Itu _noona_ … sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Oh, tentu saja, Baek. Aku akan membantumu jika itu masih menjadi batas kemampuanku. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun meraih pundak Sehun secara tiba-tiba sampai membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan mengarahkan Sehun untuk berdiri di depan Taeyeon.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku me- _make over_ temanku yang satu ini, _noona_."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu kanan Chanyeol. Menguap lebar sambil melirik jam yang ada disudut ruangan. Sudah 2 jam lebih 30 menit mereka menunggu Sehun keluar dari ruangan yang hanya ditutupi tirai itu.

"Lama sekali." keluh Baekhyun yang mulai jenuh.

"Sekarang kau baru tahu rasanya, Baek? Aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali merasakannya saat sedang menemanimu belanja." itu Chanyeol yang membalas keluhan Baekhyun.

Yang lebih mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi kan aku tidak selama ini, Yeol."

"Heh, katakan itu pada orang yang mencoba sekian ratus baju dalam waktu 4 jam dan kemudian berakhir tidak membeli apa-apa." sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencubit pahanya dan membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ringisan. Bisa tidak sih sehari saja Baekhyun tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadapnya?

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka bisa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang, itu dikarenakan Taeyeon bilang mereka berdua tidak boleh melihat proses sihir yang akan dilakukan olehnya pada Sehun.

 _Tentu saja ia akan melakukan sihir, ia kan nenek lampir._

Seandainya Taeyeon mendengar gerutuan dalam hati Baekhyun itu, dapat dipastikan riwayat hidup Baekhyun sudah habis saat ini juga.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun melihat Taeyeon yang akhirnya menampakkan diri dari balik tirai berbicara malas, "Apa sudah selesai? _Noona_ lama sekali."

Wanita itu tersenyum mencurigakan ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Tenang saja. Kalian tidak akan menyesal sudah menunggu lama. Kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya, Baek." katanya berusaha terlihat misterius.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya karena Taeyeon terlalu banyak berbasa-basi, "Cepat perlihatkan saja hasilnya, _noona_."

"Ish, dasar kau tidak sabaran sekali." gerutu Taeyeon. Tapi ia tetap meraih ujung tirai untuk membukanya, "Kau harus membayar mahal atas perubahan menakjubkan ini, Baek." sambungnya dengan _smirk_ di wajah cantiknya.

SRET

Dan saat tirai telah terbuka. Munculah sosok Sehun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri canggung disana dengan penampilan yang 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga dan ia mengubah posisinya dari bersandar pada Chanyeol menjadi terduduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menilai dan satu alisnya terangkat. Karena orang yang berada di depan matanya sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya di kafe tadi.

Dibalik tirai sana ada seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang, dengan sepasang mata elangnya yang sanggup memenjarakan jiwa siapapun yang menatapnya, rahang tegas bak patung Yunani yang dengan elok terpahat, dan bibir tipis menawan yang terlihat _kissable_ ketika sang pemilik membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah.

"Apa ini… terlihat aneh?" tanya Sehun takut kalau dirinya akan terlihat lebih aneh dengan penampilannya yang sekarang ini. Sedangkan kedua orang yang sedang melihatnya kini mengeluarkan ekspresi tak terbaca dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Itu membuatnya khawatir kalau-kalau—

Seketika suara memekik yang berasal dari Baekhyun berhasil membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol kaget karenanya, " _Oh my God… I said… Oh my God. Is it a dream?_ Chanyeol, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku dan segera pergilah dari mimpi indahku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin terbangun!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan berlebihan itu segera memukul bagian kepala belakang Baekhyun. Membuat pria yang baru dipukul Chanyeol berteriak keras dan menatap tajam pihak yang baru memukulnya. Tapi, karena ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, jadi ia mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Sehun, daripada kau susah-susah mengejar gebetanmu… bagaimana kalau pacaran denganku saja?" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan karena kali ini Chanyeol memukulnya tepat di jidat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sehun, dia memang terkadang agak bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, idiot?!"

"Kau! Kau yang kubilang bodoh!"

Taeyeon yang seperti dilupakan keberadaannya di sana terkekeh melihat pasangan tersebut. Dan hanya pamit pergi pada Sehun untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya karena ia tidak ingin menganggu pasangan yang sedang bertengkar karena hal konyol yang aneh.

Sehun menatap heran mereka berdua karena mereka masih melemparkan hujatan kepada satu sama lain dan saling bertatapan tajam. Namun anehnya, mereka justru terlihat…

romantis?

Entahlah, menurut Sehun mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar.

"… Kalian… pacaran?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun. Otak mereka masih berusaha memproses pertanyaan Sehun karena emosi keduanya yang masih meluap-luap.

…

..

.

"APA?! TIDAK!" teriak mereka berbarengan saat sudah tersadar membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget karenanya. Dan setelahnya kembali menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam namun kali ini dengan gerutuan seperti, "Aku tidak sudi berpacaran denganmu!"

"Kau kira aku sudi? Hah?! Dalam mimpimu!"

Dan Sehun, yang berada ditengah-tengah, hanya menatap bingung ke arah dua orang di depannya yang kembali bertengkar. Jadi ia hanya memutuskan untuk diam sampai pertengkaran mereka selesai. Berharap mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan tahu bahwa dunia bukan hanya milik mereka berdua (dan yang lainnya ngontrak).

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata belum terbiasa dengan _soft lens_ yang sekarang terpasang di matanya. Baekhyun melarangnya memakai kacamata dan karena ia tidak bisa melihat tanpa itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membelikannya _soft lens._ Dengan uang Sehun sendiri tentu saja.

Dari arah utara, terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Baekhyun menenteng tas belanja yang bertuliskan merk pakaian mahal di sisinya sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah pemuda mungil itu berjalan malas sambil memasukkan kedua tangan pada kantung jaketnya.

Setelah sampai di depan Sehun, Baekhyun mengulurkan tas belanja itu ke arahnya. Sehun kembali mengerjap.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini pakaian yang harus kau pakai besok untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Kupikir kau juga perlu pakaian baru untuk menyempurnakan penampilan barumu itu. Aku yakin Luhan- _ssi_ akan terpukau ketika melihatmu."

"Ya, dan dia akan lebih terpukau lagi jika kau pulang sekarang dan berhenti merepotkan—Auch!"

Itu Baekhyun. Dengan senyum manis mengerikan yang dengan sadisnya menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Menghentikannya untuk berkata macam-macam. Sedangkan pemuda yang lain hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Merasa aneh karena disaat yang lebih pendek sedang tersenyum manis, yang lebih tinggi memasang wajah mengerut seperti menahan sakit. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

 _Mungkin saja Chanyeol hyung sedang sakit perut._ Itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah keduanya.

Senyum Baekhyun terganti. Kini ia tersenyum bak anak kecil, "Sama-sama, Sehun-ah~ Nah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Sudah malam." ia berbalik setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap ujung sepatunya yang terkotori karena Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun sudah akan berjalan untuk pulang, ia kembali berbalik. Membuat pergerakan Sehun yang akan berdiri berhenti dan menatap penuh tanya pada si pemuda Byun. Baekhyun merogoh kantung celananya sebentar lalu menyodorkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam ke arah Sehun.

"Maaf, aku hampir lupa mengembalikan _black card_ -mu. Hehe" ringis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Suara seruputan nikmat jus _strawberry_ terdengar dari arah meja sudut. Pelakunya Byun Baekhyun, yang sedang duduk di kafe sambil mengamati Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama Kris tidak jauh darinya. Mengawasi situasi selama Sehun belum sampai di tempat. Sehun bilang ia akan pulang bersama Luhan dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menunggu di kafe ini. Dan disinilah ia menunggu kedatangan pelanggannya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Akh!" seseorang baru saja menendang kakinya. Dan sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari Baekhyun.

"Berhenti melihatnya terus-terusan. Kita akan ketahuan jika kau terus begitu, bodoh." ucap Chanyeol seraya menyendokkan sepotong pisang keju ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang kesal balas menendang Chanyeol dan (sialnya) tepat mengenai tulang kering pria itu. Membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tercekik karena tersedak pisang yang masih berada di tenggorokannya sambil menahan sakit di kaki. Sumpah itu sakit sekali.

Si pelaku berlagak tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka karena pekikan Chanyeol dan membiarkannya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari pisang yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Ia kembali melirik Luhan lagi. Untuk saat ini, belum ada tanda-tanda mereka berinteraksi seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi tunggu, bukankah ada orang-orang yang berpacaran tapi hanya berinteraksi seperti teman? Oh, entah kenapa itu terdengar familiar di telinga Baekhyun namun dalam konteks sebaliknya.

Oke, lupakan.

Beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun bepikir seperti itu, suara lonceng dari arah pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legamnya masuk dan membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya. Pelanggan yang hanya iseng-iseng melirik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk seketika memelototkan mata dan beberapa bahkan menganga saking terpesonanya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru yang membentuk tubuhnya dengan begitu sempurna. Beberapa kancing teratasnya terbuka—membiarkan beberapa pasang mata kelaparan terus menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran. Gerakan refleknya mengacak rambut yang sedikit basah karena gerimis hujan terlihat sensual.

Baekhyun tersenyum menang di dalam hatinya melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitar setelah melihat penampilan Sehun. _Rencanaku pasti berhasil._

Sehun menoleh ke sekitar dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk dan menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol dan menggerakan bibirnya seperti berkata ' _Good Luck!_ ' Sehun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya dan mengangguk semangat.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat Luhan bersama Kris sedang memunggunginya. Ia bergegas berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan _hyung_." panggilnya riang.

Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Kris seketika tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, "Sehu—" ucapan Luhan terhenti. Pandangan yang sebelumnya terlihat cerah tiba-tiba berangsur-asur berubah.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Dan orang-orang di sekitar kafe masih saja melihat penasaran ke arahnya.

Melihat keterdiaman Luhan, Sehun kemudian mencoba memperhatikan lebih jauh ekspresi pemuda itu. Dan ekspresinya terlihat seperti… marah? Kenapa ia marah? Tatapannya datar dan baru kali ini ia melihat Luhan melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu. Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun?" tanya Luhan dingin.

Membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia tiba-tiba tergagap, "A-ah… bu… bukankah kit-kita akan pulang ber…sama?" tanyanya dengan suara cicitan pelan di akhir.

Luhan menatap diam ke arah Sehun setelahnya memejamkan matanya lama. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian beranjak berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu, Kris. Sampai jumpa besok." Kris menatap aneh ke arah Luhan karena tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Luhan berjalan melewatinya Sehun cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat ke arah Kris dan berlari mengikuti pemuda itu yang sudah berada di luar kafe. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih ada disana.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi merasa tidak puas melihat reaksi Luhan. Tapi, ia merasa ada keanehan di sini. Tadi Luhan sedang tertawa riang bersama Kris lalu, kenapa saat ia melihat Sehun mukanya tiba-tiba terlihat marah?

"Yah! Chanyeol! Aku melihat ada yang aneh disini. Kita harus mengikuti mereka."

"Tapi aku belum menghabiskan pisangku!" protes Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menarik-nariknya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Kau makan saja lain kali!" ucap Baekhyun dan setelahnya segera menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk keluar kafe mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan suasana hening dan canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang merasa canggung sedangkan Luhan… entah kenapa ia hanya berjalan cepat dan… terlihat kesal?

Tapi, Sehun pikir ia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi selain hari ini. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

" _Hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sehun.

" _Hyung_!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Tapi Luhan tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Sehun yang tak menyerah akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan membuat langkah pemuda yang lebih tua terhenti, "Luhan _hyung_ , aku mohon. Dengarkan aku." ucapnya dengan nada memelas. Meminta Luhan memberi waktu untuk berbicara dengannya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun kasar lalu tanpa berbalik ia berkata ketus, "Cepat katakan. Aku tidak ada waktu."

Yang lebih muda diantara keduanya menghela nafas mendengar nada tak enak dari suara Luhan. Namun tetap memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"A-aku… aku…"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengatakannya hari ini, "Aku… aku menyukaimu, _hyung_!" ucapnya nyaring sambil memejamkan matanya kuat.

 _Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Akhirnya aku mengungkapkannya._

Luhan diam tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Aku… sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu."

Luhan masih diam. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat punggung kecil yang menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan yang sedang menunduk. Masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya walaupun tatapan matanya sekarang memancarkan hal lain.

"Aku ingin kita mempunyai hubungan lebih dari seorang _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_."

Tetapi Luhan masih saja diam dan tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah entah karena apa. Sehun berinisiatif mengambil pergerakan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakkan yang ditunjukkan maka dari itu Sehun tetap meneruskan tindakannya. Berharap dengan melakukan itu Luhan memberikan respon yang _semoga_ sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Saat wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat dan jarak bibir mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti lagi, Luhan tiba-tiba mendorong Sehun dengan kasar sampai pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tersentak kaget.

"Maaf, Sehun. Tapi kurasa ini tidak benar." dan setelah mengatakan itu ia berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Ia…

…

..

.

ditolak.

Oh, tentu saja seharusnya ia tahu kalau ia akan ditolak. Seharusnya ia tidak berharap lebih. Dan tidak seharusnya ia merasa sesedih ini karena ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi sebelumnya.

Dari arah belakang, Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang sekarang tertunduk masih belum bergerak sama sekali dari sana semenjak Luhan pergi. Ia jadi ikut merasakan kesedihan Sehun dan merasa bersalah karena usahanya tidak berhasil membuat Sehun memiliki Luhan. Baekhyun mencoba berbicara dengan Sehun, "Maafkan kami, Sehun. Aku rasa kita masih bisa mencoba—"

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_." potong Sehun cepat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan akan berbicara lagi namun Sehun kembali memotongnya.

"Ini bukan salah kalian. Seharusnya aku tahu kami tidak akan bisa lebih dari sebatas _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Tapi, kurasa aku berharap terlalu banyak dan menghancurkan hubungan kami." sambung Sehun sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi, Sehun—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang sudah begini seharusnya. Aku ingin pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan membuat hal yang kau lakukan sia-sia karenaku. Selamat malam, _hyung_." Sehun membungkukkan badan kemudian berbalik berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun yang akan mengejar berhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun terhenti di langkahnya yang ke-5.

"Ah, dan jangan khawatir, _hyung_. Aku akan tetap membayar sisanya nanti. Aku harap kalian bisa membiarkanku sendiri saat ini." ucapnya lagi dan kembali berjalan menjauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar punggung itu sampai sudah tak terlihat lagi. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena ia sudah berjanji untuk tak membuat Sehun kecewa. Ia berjanji untuk membuat Sehun bahagia bersama Luhan. Namun janjinya itu sungguh benar-benar berbeda dari kenyataan yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Ayo, Baek. Kita pul—"

"Yeol, ayo kita membantunya." potong Baekhyun cepat.

Yang lebih tinggi memelototkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan mengigit bibirnya, "Aku rasa ada yang salah dari semua ini. Aku yakin Luhan- _ssi_ tidak mungkin menolak Sehun begitu saja. Aku sangat yakin ada yang salah begini."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun mencoba memberinya pengertian, "Itu masalah mereka, Baek. Kita tidak seharusnya ikut campur sampai sedalam itu. Kita hanya membantu, ingat? Lagipula Sehun juga sudah billang ini bukan kesalahanmu dan akan membayar sisanya. Seharusnya kita tidak semakin masuk ke dalam masalah mereka."

Pemuda bermarga Byun itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Memberi kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi, Yeol… aku ingin membantunya…" ucap Baekhyun masih bertahan pada keinginan awalnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baek…"

Si mungil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menengadah menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya.

" _Please…_ "

Dan itu dia… jurus _puppy eyes_ andalan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu tahu Chanyeol tak akan pernah menolaknya saat mengeluarkan jurus yang paling ampuh itu. Dan karena itu menyangkut dirinya, seharusnya Chanyeol juga tahu fakta itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi karena jika Baekhyun sudah melakukan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya ini, maka ia tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Jadi… apa rencanamu?"

.

.

.

\- To Be Continue –

.

.

.

* * *

Aloha 2016 ~^o^~ masih adakah yang ingat ff ini? :')

For god shake this is 2016 and this fic still on chapter 1. XD Oke jadi... saya tahun lalu sedang UN dan setelah UN digunakan hanya untuk bersantai dan ketika mau ngetik lagi eh udah ospek aja :( maafkan aku~~ dan ternyata chapter ini kena sekitar 6000 words :( bosan gak bacanya? huhu

Btw thank you so much buat yang udah read, fav, foll, and review ^^ ayeee~~ gapercaya kalo ff pertama yang aku publish dapat appreciate yang melebih ekspektasi (aku kira gada yang bakal baca :')) sampe ada yang review 2x buat minta updateannya. hehe Dan ya. Chapter ini HunHan XD Couple lain menyusul ya~

Special thanks to **kkambear** yang sudah membantu menyelesaikan chapter ini. Jika kalian menemukan bahasa yang agak sedikit berbeda mungkin itu bahasanya dia /?

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini dan juga author note ini~ tinggalkan kritik, saran, dan komen kalian di kotak review agar ff ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi~~ Thankchu~~~

 **2 Oktober 2016**

 **Love,**

 **baekagain**


End file.
